


Four-Legged Frolics in Suburban Tokyo

by CrunchySalad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Shota, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi trades in anonymous sex for a boyfriend and Sasuke gets involved with his teacher. Basically: The Uchiha brothers act like sluts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anonymous Sex in a Public Restroom

"God. I can't believe summer's over. It's always too short."

If Itachi was the type of person to roll his eyes, he would have done so right then. He looked up from scanning food products to see that Deidara wasn't even paying attention to the order he used to pack the groceries. He had just dropped a carton of milk on top of a loaf of bread.

"Being back in school will be good for you," Itachi said, before focusing his attention on the customer. "That will be fifteen fifty."

The customer, a girl he vaguely recognized from the school, giggled as she handed him exact change. She grabbed her bag and ran off shortly thereafter, too shy to do anything else.

Deidara snickered as he watched her run out. "It's such a waste. All those girls going ga ga over a fag like you."

'That's a derogatory term, Deidara," Itachi replied, without missing a beat. "And as some one who's gay himself, probably not one you should be using."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Itachi before slumping down on the counter. Thank God no one was coming into their little corner convenience store today. It meant he could slack off as much as he wanted. Of course, Itachi being Itachi, the other boy went to tidy up the already impeccable (to Deidara's naked eye) shelves. Asshole was a shoo-in for employee of the week again.

"So," Deidara said, deciding to tease Itachi a little bit, "any new cute guys on the soccer team?"

"I wouldn't know," Itachi replied.

"Oh yeah? I was walking by the other day when you guys were having your summer training. I saw a guy there that was totally your type. Tall and well-built. Kind of odd-looking, in my opinion, but you never did mind a butterface."

Itachi paused from reorganizing magazines for only a fraction of a second, but that fraction of a second was all Deidara needed to tell his instincts had been right. When it came to Itachi, after all, Deidara was almost an expert. They knew each other extremely well, despite the fact that they were pretty much friends by default. Itachi's personality was so far from Deidara's that they doubted they would have ever befriended each other if not for the fact that they had lived in neighboring apartments since they were kids. Plus, considering there weren't exactly that many openly gay guys running around their school, it was just easier to hang out with each other.

"Any chance he's gay?" Deidara asked.

"About a hundred percent," Itachi replied, expression never changing. "He kept checking out my ass during practice."

"Some guys have all the luck." Deidara really wanted a boyfriend this year. He was sick of jerking off alone in his room while watching free porn on the internet; he wanted some first hand experience.

"How are things going with Sasori?" Itachi asked.

Deidara blushed at the mention of his long-time crush. The president of the art club was as distant as ever, but Deidara was going to change that, now that he was acting vice-president. He'd definitely make use of the opportunity this year to get Sasori to notice him. "I'm working on it."

"Why don't you just pick up some one at The Shop?"

"Because I'm not a slut like you," Deidara replied.

Itachi didn't look at all nonplussed by the half-hearted insult. "I'm not ashamed of anything I do. Do you want to go after work?"

Deidara popped his gum as he considered it. Even if he wasn't looking to hook up, maybe he could find someone to make out with for a while. "Fine."

The location that the boys referred to as The Shop was actually your run-of-the-mill, neighborhood pornography store. However, only about one fourth of the building actually housed the store. The other three quarters, accessible via an unmarked back door, was an illegally operated gay bar. It was generally an older crowd, made up of quite a few closeted married men, but there was a small contingent of younger patrons as well.

Of course, technically, The Shop didn't allow boys under eighteen. It had been Itachi who had found out about this place, noting the discrepancy between the size of the pornography store and the surrounding stores. And it was Itachi who somehow talked the owner into disclosing the hidden knock that allowed access into the club. Deidara wasn't sure how he did it, but Itachi was an extremely resourceful, surprisingly scary guy. At times like those Deidara was glad they were friends.

They headed to The Shop right after their working hours were done. Itachi used the secret knock on the back door, and promptly after they were let into a dark, dank semi-labyrinth of a space. They walked through a narrow hallway, ignoring for now the doors, some open and some closed, that lined both sides. Most of the doors led to small adult video booths, complete with glory holes. The end of the hallway opened up into a small space that was crowded with more tables than should reasonably fit.

"I've got the first round," Itachi said. He headed to the bar while Deidara found them a table.

Deidara watched as Itachi made his way to the front. Of course, as soon as Itachi had placed his drink order some guy was coming over to hit on him. Deidara scowled at that. It really was unfair, he thought, for all that intelligence and good looks to be wasted on a personality-less robot like Itachi. It also wasn't fair that even with his long, sleek black hair, Itachi still managed to look like a guy. Deidara, on the other hand, was often mistaken for a girl. Deidara had contemplated cutting off his long hair, but he'd probably still look like a girl even if it was short.

At any rate, even in the darkness Deidara could see that the guy at the bar wasn't Itachi's type, and pretty soon Itachi was heading back to the table with their drinks.

"See any one you like?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded. He surreptitiously gestured to a man at a different table. The guy was probably in his late thirties at least, but he was decently good-looking. The t-shirt he wore stretched out across his chest, showcasing his broad shoulders and well developed pecs. And, sure enough, the guy was staring over at them. Itachi made eye contact with him, and with a nod of his head, they had come to an agreement.

"I'll see you later," Itachi said, getting up.

"Yeah. Don't leave without me." Deidara watched as the man also got out of his seat, and the two of them left for the back rooms. He sighed, wondering why he had agreed to come here.

Itachi made his way towards the back room, aware of the presence of the man following him. The man was getting closer and closer, until they were separated by only a few steps. Itachi opened the door to a small bathroom and stepped inside. Before the door slammed shut he felt hands reaching under his t-shirt to rest on his abdomen and a hot mouth on his neck. The man's body was pressed against his back, and he could feel a hard cock already grinding against his ass.

"It's rare," the man said, his voice a hot murmur against Itachi's skin, "to see some one as good looking as you in a place like this."

"There's no need for pick-up lines," Itachi replied. He moved his hips back, slightly, precisely, just enough to elicit a moan from the man. "Just fuck me already."

The man moaned at the words before turning Itachi around so that they faced each other. Their mouths met in a harsh kiss, their tongues intertwining as Itachi let the man push him backwards. Soon he felt the back of his thighs hit the sink, felt their cocks thrust together through the denim and khaki of their pants.

"Hey," the man mumbled, backing away from their kiss. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Itachi lied.

The man looked dubious, but was probably more than happy to believe him. "Yeah. Okay."

The man shoved his tongue in Itachi's mouth again. His large hands fumbled at Itachi's zipper, and soon he was pulling Itachi's jeans and boxers off at the same time. They landed on the bathroom floor, and he pushed Itachi backwards so the boy was sitting on the edge of the sink. Itachi moved his hands to the bottom of his t-shirt, about to lift it up and off, when the man stopped him.

"Leave it on," he said, licking his lips. He looked down at the boy through heavy-lidded eyes. There was just something so hot about seeing the boy with just a t-shirt on, legs spread and pink cock jutting out from that nest of black curls. "You look good like that."

For his part, Itachi leaned back and spread his legs as wide as they could go in this position, putting his cock and ass on display for the man. Deidara could call Itachi a slut all he wanted, but Itachi didn't care. He liked this. He liked sex. He liked being fucked. So if he liked it, he was going to do it.

The man bent down between his legs, taking in the view.

"You've got such a gorgeous hole," he said, admiring that pink, puckered entrance before leaning forward to lick it. His lips moved reverently around it, his tongue moving in circles across it, savoring the taste. Finally he pushed inwards, and the hole seemed to open up around his tongue and let it in. He moved his tongue in and out, fucking Itachi with it, delighting in the boy's gasps and heavy breathing. He could eat the boy out all night, but his cock was hard and throbbing between his legs.

Itachi watched as the man stopped tonguing him and stood up instead. His hole felt so much emptier now, and he would have protested if he didn't know what was coming next. The man unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard sex, which Itachi was disappointed to see was only average size. The man also took out a condom and slipped it on, before lifting Itachi's left leg with his hand. His other hand held onto the base of his erection as he moved it towards Itachi's hole. He moaned as he pushed it in.

"You feel so fucking good," the man mumbled, leaning forward as he got deeper and deeper, "so tight and hot."

Itachi threw his head back in pleasure. There was nothing he liked more than a hard cock in his hole, and couldn't wait for the man to start fucking him in earnest. He didn't have to wait long, as soon enough the man pulled out and pushed, hard, back in. He started fucking Itachi with deep, almost violent thrusts. But that was just the way Itachi liked it, and he lifted his hips up to meet each thrust, wrapped his legs around the man in an attempt to get him even deeper inside of him.

Even though Itachi could come just by being fucked liked this, he reached his hand in between them and started jerking himself off in fast movements. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the cock pistoning in and out of him, enjoying the wet sounds of every thrust inward. He wasn't sure how long it went on like that, but eventually he could feel the man about to come, could feel his thrusts grow shorter and more erratic. Itachi could feel that crescendo build up in his own groin as well, and let himself go. His vision blurred as he came, seed spurting out onto his hand. When he finished he was aware that the other man had stopped and was pulling out of him, one hand on the base of his cock so that the condom didn't spill.

"That was great," the man said, as he pulled the condom off, "you've got a really great cock hole there. Tightest I've been inside of in a long time."

Itachi ignored the man as he cleaned himself off and put his clothes back on. That had been good enough, but. . .

"Can I get your phone number?"

"Sorry," Itachi replied, "I don't give my number to strangers."

Itachi left first, leaving the other man in the bathroom. He went back to the bar to look for Deidara, and found his friend sitting in a booth making out with some random guy. As he got closer he could hear snippets of conversation between their kisses, something about the guy wanted to go into a back room and Deidara protesting.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked as he got closer. The man looked disappointed, but Deidara's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

Deidara extricated himself from the other guy's arms and joined Itachi as they walked out of the club.

"Man," Deidara said, "talk about a perv. Even though I told him I just wanted to make out his hands were wondering everywhere."

"He must have gotten the wrong impression," Itachi replied, completely deadpan. "After all, why on earth would some one come to a gay hook up joint in a sex shop for anything other than making out?"

"Oh, shut up. You're such an ass."

They had just walked out of The Shop when Deidara noticed Itachi's eyes light up. They stopped, and Deidara noticed who he was staring at. There, leaning against the wall of The Shop and smoking a cigarette, was Itachi's tall kouhei from the soccer club.

"Kisame," Itachi muttered.

The other boy looked shocked for just a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Hey, Itachi-sempai. What are you doing here?"


	2. The Ancient Tradition of Glory Holes

Kisame pressed down hard on the accelerator of his dad's Acura Integra, pleased when the engine purred and came to life. His fingers caressed the leather steering wheel as he slid from lane to lane, leaving other cars in his wake.

"I think I'm going to be sick," his passenger said. "And, also, your dad is going to kill you."

"Relax, Madara-buchou. Dad's never going to know. Just enjoy the ride."

Madara decided to ignore his new kouhei and long time acquaintance, and just concentrate on not throwing up. Maybe it hadn't been a good thing that Kisame had shown up in town like this.

Madara was surprised when Kisame's name had shown up on the club roster for incoming students, but not unpleasantly so. They went to middle school together for a year, back when Madara's family moved to Okinawa for his father's job. It was quite a coincidence that both of them were now living in this quiet Tokyo suburb, but it was undeniably a good thing for the soccer team. Kisame was a great soccer player, and he already knew enough about Madara to respect him as the captain.

"It's this right," Madara said, turning slightly green when the car skidded into a ninety degree turn.

"So. . . when are you going to get me a date with your cousin?"

Madara rolled his eyes a little. Kisame hadn't been able to stop asking about Itachi since their first day of summer training.

"Distant cousin," Madara corrected. "And Itachi doesn't exactly like me."

"Oh? Why not?" Kisame asked. Madara and Itachi seemed to get along well enough during soccer practice. Considering Madara was the captain and Itachi was the star player, they tended to interact quite a bit, and Kisame had never noticed any antagonistic feelings between the two.

"Probably because I'm a self-absorbed prick."

Kisame grinned at that statement. At least Madara was self-aware.

"Besides," Madara continued, "don't you think Itachi's out of your league?"

"Hey," Kisame countered, "it's all about confidence. I've gotten hotter than Itachi, you know."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Well. . . almost."

"This is it," Madara said, pointing to a nondescript grey building, "you can park in the lot to the left."

The tires squealed as Kisame pulled into the lot and came to a sudden stop. They got out and walked to the door of the place Madara had told Kisame about. It looked like all the other doors and buildings along this side of the road, except that a small, worn square rainbow sticker was affixed to the top step. Madara knocked on the door, and soon they were being admitted.

"In honor of our reunion," Madara said, walking through a small maze to what looked like a cashier's booth, "your loving sempai will treat you."

Madara places some bills in the slot of the blackened out booth, and soon a hand was pushing tokens out in exchange.

"Just a typical sex arcade?" Kisame asked, wanting to make sure there wasn't anything weird going on in this place.

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside in an hour."

Kisame nodded and accepted the token that Madara placed in his hand. He watched his sempai walk off in one direction, and decided to go in the other. The club was pretty standard. . . lots of room set up in a mildly confusing way, darks hallways, the smell of sex and maybe a little piss permeating the air. The doors had lights installed on top of them. . . red if empty, green if occupied. Kisame found an occupied room with an adjoining empty room, and decided to peek in and see if he liked what was going on.

Kisame walked into the room and closed the door. There was a television in front of him and a small hole in the wall to the right, and he crouched down to look through it. The hole was small enough, and the room dark enough, that you couldn't see much. He could make out the figure of a man (slightly fitter than average) sitting on the provided seat, his cock (slightly smaller than average) jutting out of his jeans as he stroked it. The light from the television illuminated his crotch, and Kisame wondered if that was on purpose. At any rate, this would do, if the other guy was interested in what Kisame had to offer.

Kisame walked to the television and inserted his token. After that he pretty much made random choices on the screen. Though he identified as gay, he got turned on by it all. Gay, straight, lesbian, transgender, or whatever. Two women with impossible busts soon came onto the screen, and Kisame watched them as he started to get hard. Still standing, he reached down to unzip his pants, pulling out his cock.

Kisame smirked as he heard movement in the next room. He shifted to give the guy a good view as he stroked himself to full hardness. Kisame knew that once the guy got a good look at Kisame's cock, he'd probably extend the invitation. Sure enough, a finger came through the hole, beckoning him toward it. Kisame moved towards the hole, finally letting go of his cock in order to stick it in.

His dick wasn't even halfway though before a mouth latched onto it, and the greedy thing sucked it all in at once. Kisame moaned at that delicious wet heat. Nothing beat a good blow job. . . sometimes Kisame though it was better than even anal. Sometimes. Kisame let the tongue work over his cock at its own pace, and reveled in the pleasure as it traced circles around his cock's head and pressed just slightly against his urethra. Soon the mouth had taken almost his whole cock in, something that left Kisame pretty impressed. The man was sucking him like his cock was the most delicious thing in the world, and Kisame was more than happy to let him.

Kisame leaned further against the wall, bracing his forearms against it in order to get his dick deeper in the hole. He turned his head, watching the porn on the television screen as the other guy sucked him off. After awhile the mouth left his cock, but it was replaced almost instantly with two large hands. The guy alternated between using his hands and his mouth, never leaving Kisame unattended, and after awhile Kisame could feel his climax building in his groin. Just a little bit more, he thought.

The two women on the screen were licking each other's cunts, eating each other out like it was their last meal. The mouth on his cock seemed to be sucking him in deeper than ever before, and Kisame started thrusting as best he could into it. Finally, he felt a hand reach towards his balls, gently cupping them, and that was enough to get him to come. He spilled his hot seed down the other guy's throat. For his part, the man seemed to be swallowing it with much enjoyment, and even kept sucking on Kisame after he was down shooting.

Kisame felt his dick go limp in the man's mouth, and then felt cold air all around it. The guy was done. Before Kisame could crouch down and see if the man needed reciprocation, he heard the door to the next room open and close. Apparently the stranger wasn't much into receiving, which was fine for Kisame. He put himself back into his jeans and left the room.

He checked his watch, realizing he still had more than half an hour before he was supposed to meet up with Madara. He walked around the labyrinth for awhile, checking things out, before he decided to go outside and have a cigarette. He stepped out of the club and into the heat and humidity of summer, then leaned against the wall and fumbled in his pocket. Lifting a cigarette to his lips, he took in the bland scenery around him.

Kisame had been somewhat sad to leave Okinawa, but he could probably get used to living here. He was on a great soccer team, with a captain he could trust. Madara knew his value well enough to make him a starter, despite the fact that he was only a first year. Plus, it seemed that people around Tokyo gave better blow jobs than the boys in Okinawa. Go figure.

The door made a sound then, and Kisame looked over to see if Madara was coming out. Instead, he came face to face with the boy who was, in Kisame's humble opinion, the hottest guy on the soccer team.

"Kisame," the boy muttered. Kisame couldn't help but be flattered by the fact that Itachi remembered his name. He grinned.

"Hey, Itachi-sempai. What are you doing here?"

But of course they both knew what the other one was doing there. Kisame caught sight of some movement behind Itachi, right before a little blond thing pushed himself into view.

"So you're Itachi's kouhei from soccer, huh?" the blond asked, a sly smile on his lips. "What's your name?"

"Kisame."

"Deidara," the blond said, holding out his hand. Kisame shook it before turning his attention back to Itachi, who had come to lean next to him against the wall.

"Come here often?" Kisame asked, then, as an afterthought, "Want a smoke?"

"No," Itachi replied, "and no. If you come here too often you start to see the same faces over and over again."

And with that Madara came stepping out of the club, not surprised at all when he saw Itachi standing there.

"See what I mean?" Itachi asked.

Kisame chuckled, even though he wasn't sure if Itachi had been joking. The other boy had a decidedly serious air about him. "What are you two up to now? Do you want to go somewhere?"

Itachi shook his head at that. "I have curfew at midnight."

"Parents strict as ever, huh, Itachi?" Madara asked, his voice a lilting tease. "If only they knew what you were up to during your free time. . ."

Itachi shrugged at that. "But they're never going to find out."

"Do you need a ride home?" Kisame asked. He hadn't stopped staring at Itachi since the other boy came out, and was all too aware of their proximity together. He was sure that Itachi didn't need to stand so close to him, was sure that he was reading the signals right.

"Yeah," Itachi replied, pushing himself off the wall.

"Shotgun!" Deidara shouted.

Kisame started to walk towards his car, keys jingling in his pocket. But then, considering the situation, he took his keys out and tossed them to Madara.

"Can you drive?" Kisame asked. Backseat time with Itachi was too good to pass up, especially since it seemed like he might have a chance.

Madara caught the keys in his palm. "Why not? After all, unlike you, I actually have a driver's license."


	3. In the Backseat with an Audience

Kisame was getting hard again. Despite the fact that he had shot a load less than an hour ago, his erection was already straining uncomfortably against his pants. It probably had to do with the fact that Itachi was sitting right next to him, looking at him with eyes that seemed to smolder.

Confidence, Kisame thought. He hadn't really been exaggerating when he had told Madara that he had gotten hotter guys than Itachi before. Kisame had definitely had his share of hot guys, though in his eyes Itachi was the hottest by far. He swung his arm onto the backseat of the car, very nearly over Itachi's shoulders.

"Madara told me you two don't get along too well," Kisame said, hoping the topic would segue into something more provocative.

"I don't agree with him most of the time," Itachi replied, "but we're capable of working together."

"Yeah, I guess he can be a jerk sometimes. But he's a pretty clever bastard, I've got to give him that." Hmm. This was leading nowhere. Maybe a more direct approach was needed. "So what exactly did you get up to in that club? Should I be jealous of the guy you were with?"

Kisame swore that Itachi's lips twitched upwards with that comment.

"I could ask the same of you," Itachi replied.

"Yeah." Kisame scooted closer to Itachi, happy with the response. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Itachi's face, letting his fingers linger on that smooth, pale skin. "I think I'm definitely jealous."

"Maybe," Itachi started, and Kisame wasn't sure if he detected some small amount of coyness in that voice, "if you had gotten to The Shop a little bit earlier, you wouldn't need to be jealous."

That was an invitation if Kisame had ever heard one. He leaned forward, lips ghosting against Itachi's ear as he whispered harshly into it. "You know, if I didn't live with my parents I'd take you home and spend all night rimming that cute ass of yours. But things being what they are, I wish I could fuck you right this very instant."

Itachi's eyes flashed for one second before he calmly answered back. "So why don't you?"

Kisame was momentarily dumbfounded before his hormones took over. So Itachi was kind of kinky. .. he could definitely deal with that. He moved forward, his hands wrapping around Itachi's back and his lips claiming Itachi's lips. Itachi tasted even better than Kisame had imagined, some mixture of spearmint and vodka.

In a few clumsy movements, Itachi's back was pressed half against the door and half on the seat, while Kisame was in between his legs and bent over him. As they kissed Kisame's hands wondered over Itachi's tight, firm ass, lifting it up enough that he could feel Itachi's erection press against his stomach.

"You're so sexy," he mumbled against Itachi's lips, even as his hands started to pull off the other boy's pants.

"Less talking," Itachi said, reaching for Kisame's zipper. "More kissing."

"Oh, fuck," Deidara whispered, as he finally realized what was going on in the backseat of the car. He giggled a little as he watched Kisame desperately peel off Itachi's pants, until they were hanging off one slim leg.

"What's going on?" Madara asked. He could guess, considering the noises, but. . .

"I think you should adjust your rearview mirror."

Madara did so, until both Itachi and Kisame came into view. He was treated to the sight of Itachi with his legs spread, Kisame in between them. Kisame had his dick out of his pants and in his hand, and was guiding it into what Madara assumed was Itachi's ass. He couldn't actually see that part in detail, given the angle and the fact that both their shirts were still on. He watched as Kisame slowly sunk into the other boy, watched Itachi's eyelids flutter with the pleasure of being penetrated.

"Fuck," he heard Itachi breath out, an exclamation that shocked Madara to no end, "I've never been fucked this deep before."

And then Kisame was properly fucking his cousin, hips and ass moving back and forth in short, slow thrusts as he grunted over the smaller boy. Madara had to admit that Itachi looked good on his back like that. His slim, pale legs looked pretty sexy spread on either side of Kisame, trying to open up as wide as they could in the small confines of the car. And he had to admit that Kisame was doing an excellent job of fucking his cousin raw, each thrust sending Itachi up against the window a little bit. In short, he had to admit that the scene was pretty damn hot.

"I guess I'll circle the block a few times," Madara muttered. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, his cock hard in the confines of his pants. He looked over at Deidara, who also seemed to be enjoying the show. "So, umm. . ."

Deidara looked over at him in confusion.

Madara gestured at the tenting in his pants. "Think you can help me out?"

Deidara scoffed at that. "In your dreams. I'm not as easy as your whole family seems to be."

Madara sighed in disappointment.

In the back seat, Kisame was desperately trying to last as long as he could. But Itachi's little pants and barely audible moans were driving him crazy, and the other boy was just so damned gorgeous, Kisame couldn't believe he had lasted this long already. He had wanted to do this ever since he had first seen the other boy, that first day of soccer training. Pretty soon he couldn't help it, and picked up the pace as he thrust into Itachi with fast, shallow movements of his hips. He could hear the loud sounds of their flesh meeting with each violent thrust, but Itachi didn't seem to mind. Finally, he bent down to recapture those pink lips, shoving his tongue into Itachi's mouth as he shoved his cock up Itachi's hole one last time. He came, hard, emptying his balls into that small ass.

His orgasm left him lightheaded, but after he got ahold of himself Kisame attempted to move away. He was planning to finish Itachi off with his mouth, but then he felt two legs wrap around his waist, keeping him inside of the other boy.

"Stay," Itachi said, as Kisame's face burrowed into his neck. "I've never felt so full before."

Kisame beamed at that. "Yeah. I've got a big cock."

"That. . . is an understatement."

Kisame chuckled, then licked and sucked at Itachi's neck. "But what about you, sempai?"

"I already came," Itachi admitted. That surprised Kisame, the fact that the other boy had come just from being fucked.

"Itachi-sempai," Kisame said, lifted himself up so he could look down at Itachi's face, "will you go out with me?"

Itachi didn't even seem to think before he nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you guys finished?"

Both boys looked up to see Madara grinning at them from the front seat.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the free show, but we've been parked outside your apartment for awhile now."

Kisame winced as he slid out of Itachi, his cock now limp. He moved away and let the other boy put on his pants and wipe the cum off his shirt as best he could. It didn't take long, and soon enough Itachi was opening the car door.

"See you at training," Kisame said, frowning at Itachi's departure. Itachi only smirked back at him as he closed the door.

Itachi and Deidara walked back to their apartment building, Itachi with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"For God's sake," Deidara said, "don't look so damn smug."

"Don't be jealous," Itachi replied. "It's unbecoming."


	4. Love Hotel Vending Machine

Kisame was nervous. Itachi had assured him that his parents would be out of the house, but Itachi's brother was there. And Kisame knew enough from their telephone conversations over the previous week to know that Itachi's beloved little brother was extremely important to him. He wanted to make a good impression.

He knocked on the door, grinning as it opened to reveal a rather sour-faced middle schooler. He looked like a miniature version of Itachi, only with short, impossibly spiky hair.

"Hi," Kisame said, "you must be Sasuke. I'm Itachi's boyfriend Kisame. I brought you some candy."

Sasuke glared at Kisame and his outstretched bag of candy for several long moments. Finally, he spoke. "I don't approve."

And then the door was shut in Kisame's face.

Kisame stared, dumfounded, until it opened again. Itachi was there this time, and he ushered Kisame into the apartment.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "apologize."

Sasuke half-pouted, half-scowled, but eventually listened to his older brother. "Sorry."

"What, exactly," Kisame said, teeth still gritted together in a grin, "is it about me that you don't approve of?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Kisame wanted to punch the little brat.

"Don't mind Sasuke," Itachi said, "he's a little protective."

"More like he has a raging brother complex," Kisame muttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Itachi looked back and forth between his new boyfriend and his brother. Finally, he came to the conclusion that the issue was as resolved as it could be at the moment.

"Let's go," Itachi said to Kisame, turning towards the door. But then he turned around to look at Sasuke, his eyes softening noticeably as he did so, although the rest of his expression didn't really change. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Sasuke nodded even as he glared at Kisame. "Naruto's coming over."

"Okay. Have fun, then. And remember not to tell Mom and Dad about Kisame."

Sasuke was still frowning when Itachi closed the door, but Itachi could trust his little brother not to say anything. Instead, he turned his attention to Kisame, who was walking him towards the train stop. He guessed there was no joy ride for them today; though considering it was the middle of the afternoon, that was only to be expected.

"What do you think about a movie?" Kisame asked. "Or maybe we could go to the zoo? That seems like a popular date spot."

"Or we could go to a hotel."

Kisame's head snapped back at the statement, but Itachi's face was the usual unreadable expression. At any rate, he didn't think Itachi had been joking.

"Yeah," he said, probably a little to quickly, "we could totally do that."

They resumed their walk to the train station, chatting along the way. The conversation was mostly Kisame speaking, but Itachi listened and contributed when necessary. It was a setup that suited both of them just fine. Before they knew it they were in the love hotel district and had picked out a hotel at random. A giant screen stood in front of them, showing the rooms that were currently available.

"The themes are a lot more subtle than I thought," Kisame said, pondering over the selections.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't expect every room to have a Hello Kitty S&M room, but these are all pretty tasteful."

"Do you like S&M?"

Kisame flushed at the question. "Umm. . . no? What about you, sempai?"

"I'm not particularly interested in it."

Kisame nodded, watching as Itachi made a selection. He wasn't sure if it was a random choice or something Itachi had put thought into, but he figured it didn't matter. A room was a room. It's not like they could do it at their homes, what with Kisame's mom and Itachi's brother around. After they paid for three hours worth of time they walked back towards the room, Kisame waiting with anticipation as Itachi used the key to open the door.

As they stepped through the door Kisame was disappointed to see that it looked extremely ordinary. There didn't seem to be any motif to the room at all. It looked like it could be a normal hotel room, really, albeit a rather nice one. The sheets on the bed were luxurious-looking enough to Kisame's untrained eyes, and there was a huge flat screen television along the wall. Well, admittedly, there was a vending machine right there in the foyer, stocked with extra ribbed condoms and vibrators and other sundry items. But that was standard for a love hotel room, right?

Itachi must have noticed the disappointed look on Kisame's face, because he gestured over at something Itachi had missed. There, sitting in the middle of the room as though it was a piece of furniture, was a tripod and video camera.

Kisame's eyes lit up. "Are we making a souvenir tape?"

"Only if we want to. The camera feeds into the television. It's main purpose is so you can watch yourselves; like a mirror, only in high definition. But if you get an SD card from the machine you can make a copy."

"So, that means we can get a tape, right?"

Kisame held his breath as Itachi seemed to consider the question. Finally, Itachi nodded. "I suppose it's fine."

Itachi went to go set up the camera to record as Kisame looked inside the vending machine. Really, though, there were a lot of useful items in there. He stuck in his credit card before selecting the SD card, a small bottle of lube, and a neon blue dildo with pearls embedded into its sides. The items fell to the bottom of the machine, and Kisame collected them before moving towards Itachi.

"Everything set up?"

Itachi nodded. "It was just a matter of pressing a switch."

Kisame could now see that the television was on, a picture of the bed coming up big and clear on its screen. He handed the SD card to Itachi, who pushed it into a well-labeled slot and pressed a button.

"Itachi-sempai," Kisame said, just a hint of pleading in his voice, "do you think you can. . ."

Kisame trailed off, and Itachi looked down to what he was holding up in his hands. A bottle of lube and a dildo. Itachi quickly put together what is was that Kisame wanted, and he had no problems with it.

"Fine," he replied, taking the items out of Kisame's hands. "Do you want me completely naked?"

"Yes, please."

Itachi started stripping off his clothes as he made his way to the bed, while Kisame went to take the camera off the tripod. Kisame turned around to see, through the screen of his camera, Itachi completely nude on the bed. Itachi was on his knees and elbows with his legs spread, already wet fingers reaching down towards his hole. Kisame licked his lips and he stepped forward, keeping the camera centered on that cute ass.

"You look so amazing like that," Kisame said, just as two of Itachi's fingers disappeared between his ass cheeks. "Can you spread your-"

"You don't have to ask, Kisame, you can just tell me to do it."

Kisame blinked at his sempai. ". . . Really?"

Itachi somehow turned his head around while keeping his balance as he nodded. "Yeah. If I don't like it I just won't do it."

"Oh. Okay." Kisame grinned. "In that case, spread 'em."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the choice of words, but he decided to let his kouhei have his way. He removed his fingers from his hole, then leaned forward as he used both hands to pull his cheeks apart.

"Wow," Kisame mumbled, as that cute little hole came into view. It glistened withe the lubricant that had previously been on Itachi's fingers, and seemed to twitch slightly with the absence of them. Kisame zoomed in on it before moving his own finger towards the hole, tracing along the puckered circumference before pushing his finger in with a loud plop. Itachi sucked him in to the last knuckle without him even having to use much force. Kisame pulled his finger out and pushed it in again, before adding another one. Itachi was squirming underneath him and making little noises as Kisame finger fucked him, and Kisame was getting so damned turned on. "I bet you'd like something bigger in here, huh?"

Kisame removed his fingers and zoomed the camera out, while Itachi reached for the dildo and lube. It didn't take long to get the neon blue shaft nice and slick, and then Kisame watched as Itachi, on his hands and knees, pushed it into his ass. From the noises Itachi was making, it must have felt hella good. Kisame held the camera in one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other, pulling his cock out so he could jerk it while watching Itachi fuck himself.

It was a great show, but after awhile it called for some audience participation. Putting the camera down, Kisame gently pushed Itachi onto his back, the dildo sticking half in and half out of his hole. He crouched over the smaller boy, their cocks in each other's faces. Itachi didn't need any encouragement to suck the head of Kisame's cock into his mouth. Kisame moaned, looking up at the television to make sure the camera had a good view before sucking Itachi's cock into his mouth as well.

Itachi wasn't nearly as large as Kisame, but he had a nice dick all the same. Long, if a little slim, with a gentle curve that made it easy to fit down Kisame's throat. Kisame sucked it all in, enjoying the other boy's taste, Itachi's pubic hairs tickling his nose. Then he started bobbing up and down on the shaft as he reached for the dildo. One hand wrapped around Itachi's leg to pull it farther apart, while the other wrapped around the base of the dildo and started pounding Itachi's ass with it. Itachi's hips thrust upwards with the sudden intrusion, sending his cock deep into Kisame's throat.

Kisame watched on the large television as they sixty-nined each other, delighting in the way Itachi's hips moved up and down on the screen. Se sexy. After awhile he came, shooting what felt like gallons of cum into Itachi's mouth. Kisame shivered with his release, momentarily stopping his ministrations. But he soon went back to them, fucking Itachi even harder than before with that dildo, violently shoving it in and out of Itachi's hole. It didn't take long for Itachi to come as well, and Kisame swallowed his seed with pleasure.

Itachi was still sucking on him, and Kisame realized he was still hard, even as Itachi was going limp.

"Can I fuck you?" Kisame asked. "I'll make it quick."

Itachi pulled his mouth away from Kisame's cock and made a soft noise of assent. Kisame was quick to pull the dildo out and throw it onto the ground somewhere. Then he maneuvered Itachi onto his side, facing the video camera, and Kisame laid on his side behind him. He pulled Itachi's top leg up and draped it back over his own leg, than used a hand to guide his wet cock into that tight, delicious heat.

Kisame's eyes shut in pleasure and concentration as he slid into Itachi's hole, wondering how it could still be so tight after everything. It took awhile for him to work every inch of himself in. Finally, he was in to his balls, and he took a few moments to relish being completely inside of the other boy.

"Does it feel good?" Itachi murmured, his head bending back a little to look at Kisame.

"It feels amazing," Kisame moaned, pulling his cock out halfway before thrusting back in. "I love being inside you. I could spend all day fucking you."

"Hmm."

Kisame didn't waste time going slow and steady before building up a rhythm. He started fucking Itachi earnestly from the beginning, desperate to get off again and shoot a load in Itachi's ass.

"Does it feel good for you, sempai?" he asked, eager to hear some flattery.

A sly look passed over Itachi's eyes. He knew what Kisame wanted to hear. "Yeah. I love the way you fuck me. I love how big and thick your cock is, how it feels like it's ripping me apart. And I love it when you come inside me, love the way it feels to have your cum fill me up."

Kisame shivered and made some kind of unintelligible noise. He leaned down to crush their mouths together in a kiss, thrusting one last time before he started coming in Itachi's hole. This orgasm hit him even harder than the other one, and he swore he blacked out a little because of it. When he came to his nose was buried in Itachi's neck, his softening cock was still buried in Itachi's ass, and Itachi was lovingly caressing his balls.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Kisame mumbled, pressing a kiss against Itachi's neck.


	5. Extra Credit Assignment

"I'm going to get them to break up."

Naruto stared at his best friend in disbelief. It was lunch period, but they had come back to the classroom a little early, and were the only two people in the room. "Don't you think that's taking it too far?"

"He's not good enough," Sasuke said. Then his eyes started to shine, and Naruto figured he was in for another speech about how awesome Itachi was. "Itachi's amazing. He's smart and good-looking and super talented. He deserves someone who's just as good as he is."

"And Kisame isn't?"

"No. With those small, beady eyes and jacked up teeth, he doesn't even look completely human."

"You're probably exaggerating," Naruto said. "I mean, come on. Exactly who do you think is actually good enough for your perfect big brother?"

Sasuke thought about it, going through all the older people he knew in his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't many. Deidara was good looking enough, but he was kind of an idiot and a slacker. None of Itachi's friends on the soccer team would cut it, either. Finally, his mind turned to his and Naruto's new homeroom teacher. He had just graduated from college, and had taken over for their old teacher, who was on maternity leave. He was good-looking, smart, and pretty cool.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied, completely sure of the answer. "Kakashi-sensei is good enough for niisan."

"Umm. . . wouldn't that be weird, if your brother started dating your homeroom teacher?"

"I was speaking hypothetically."

Naruto sighed as other students started to come back into the classroom. "Look, Itachi obviously likes this guy if they're going out, and you want Itachi to be happy, right?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes."

"So you should just butt out already. Itachi might get mad at you if you interfere."

"Itachi would never get made at me," Sasuke stated. Still, he had to admit that Naruto had a point, even if he was an idiot most of the time. If Itachi was happy, maybe Sasuke should just leave him alone for now. They'd probably break up eventually, anyway, once Itachi realized he deserved better.

The two quieted down once the bell rang, every one taking their seats. Kakashi came in a few seconds later, being their English teacher in addition to their homeroom teacher. Sasuke watched him as he started writing out irregular verb conjugations on the chalkboard. Kakashi-sensei was definitely handsome and smart, Sasuke thought, pressing his cheek against his palm as he watched his teacher. Definitely good enough.

After going through that day's lesson and assigning homework, Kakashi handed back the dictation test they had taken just a few days before. He walked past Sasuke's desk, placing the paper face down on top of it. Sasuke flipped it over, only to almost fall out of his seat.

"How'd you do?" Naruto asked, turning around. He reached for the paper, only to have Sasuke yank it away and hold it close to his chest. Naruto blinked several times in surprise. "Whatever. If you're so upset, you probably got like a 90 or something."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to turn around before looking at his test again. Kakashi must have made a mistake. . . but there, written in red letters, was a large, circled 79. The bell rang then, but Sasuke was too dumbfounded to do anything. He watched as Kakashi left the classroom and, minutes later, the next period teacher came in.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Sasuke got the chance to go talk to Kakashi. He waited until all the other students had left Kakashi's classroom, and closed the door as he walked up to the desk.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. He looked up from sorting papers, expression curious. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sasuke slammed the test down onto Kakashi's desk. "You must have made a mistake."

Kakashi sighed and went back to the papers he had out. "I'm afraid not. I'm sure you're a smart boy, Sasuke, but everyone has their weak points."

Sasuke flushed. It was true that he didn't fare as well in English as in his other subjects, but he had never done this badly before.

"Besides, this test isn't even worth that much. It should be easy for you to get an A in the class, even with this score."

An A was fine, but that wasn't what Sasuke was aiming for. Itachi had been at the top of his class every year of his academic life without so much as lifting a finger. Sasuke was determined to live up to his brother's reputation, even if he had to stay up late every night to study in order to do it. "Can I still get the top rank?"

Kakashi looked up again, heavy-lidded eyes raking over Sasuke. He was staring at the young boy in a way that made Sasuke fidget a little. "That mostly depends on your final exam scores."

"Then I'd like to go over exactly what I got wrong on this test."

"Well. . . the problem is that would take time, right? I'd like to get home as soon as I'm finished with these papers."

Sasuke stared in shock at Kakashi. "You're a teacher. Aren't you supposed to help your students?"

Kakashi sighed and put down the papers that were in his hands. He leaned back, regarding Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "I wouldn't mind tutoring you if you made it worth my while. Why'd you close the door? You didn't want anybody else to know your score?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you lock it?"

"Of course not."

Kakashi seemed to consider that answer for a few moments. "Well, that could be part of the fun too. Come over here."

Kakashi pushed his chair back a little bit and gestured to the space in front of him. Sasuke, however, hesitated, not sure what was going on.

"You want me to tutor you, don't you?" Kakashi asked. "Well, you're going to let me have a little fun first. I need a break before I can concentrate, after all."

Sasuke was still dubious, but he took some tentative steps towards the space in front of Kakashi.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said, "this will be fun for you too."

Sasuke came to a stop in front of Kakashi, surprised when Kakashi's hands came to hold onto his sides and lifted him up. He found himself sitting on the edge of the desk, with Kakashi sitting in the chair in front of him and gently pushing his thighs open. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hand pressed over his groin. He squirmed away, and would have been able to break free if Kakashi's other hand wasn't holding onto his wrist.

"Relax," Kakashi said, "I'm just going to make you feel good. Do you ever play with yourself, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's pale skin had taken on a decidedly red hue. Kakashi's hand had stayed cupped over his crotch, and was now rubbing it through his pants. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was reacting, his penis getting hard with the sensations. It was embarrassing.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with it." Kakashi's voice was almost. . . soothing.

"Sometimes," Sasuke mumbled. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, his growing erection trapped inside his briefs.

"I'm going to take off your pants now."

"No!" Sasuke's hands automatically flew to his zipper, blocking access to his teacher. But it was easy enough for Kakashi to pull those hands away, and before Sasuke knew it his pants were being pulled off of his legs. As soon as they were off he grabbed the middle of his shirt, pulling it down over his penis. He would have closed his legs if Kakashi wasn't holding them open.

"That's not good, Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded. "You have to let me see. Behave, and I'll give you extra credit."

Sasuke could feel himself tearing up a little bit, conflicted between various emotions. He felt good, but he was embarrassed about it too. This didn't seem like something he should be doing. But when Kakashi moved Sasuke's hands away, Sasuke didn't protest. Sasuke's shirt lifted up, revealing his small, slim penis. Now that it was all the way hard it was a pale pink color, with a drop of liquid coming out of the end of it.

"Beautiful," Kakashi said, staring down at Sasuke's open legs. Sasuke's balls were still smooth, his hole tiny and a healthy pink. "You look so cute, Sasuke."

If it was possible Sasuke flushed even more than he had been. He leaned back against the desk, his hands coming to rest on top of it as he wondered what Kakashi was going to do next. He didn't have to wonder for long, because soon enough Kakashi leaned down and took Sasuke's penis in his mouth.

Sasuke gasped, thrusting up in surprise. But the movement only pushed his penis deeper into Kakashi's mouth, and then the man was sucking on it.

"What are you doing," Sasuke managed to pant out, pushing weakly on Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke's penis with a wet, embarrassing plop. "I'm just tasting you, Sasuke. And you shouldn't be too loud. Some one might come in."

He went back to sucking on Sasuke's small penis, causing the boy to gasp again. He covered his mouth with one hand, knowing that he didn't want any one to come in and see this. But even though it was strange to have Kakashi sucking on him, it felt good too. He moved his little hips up and down, trying his best to keep from moaning and panting.

Kakashi moved one of Sasuke's legs so that it was over his shoulder, and pushed the other one as far out to the side as possible. He let go of that cute little penis to look down at the sight. Sasuke's penis was wet and red now, looking like it wouldn't take much longer to spurt out. Still, that little hole was looking too appetizing to pass up. Kakshi moved down, tracing that puckered entrance with his tongue.

"Stop!" Sasuke said, back to pushing Kakashi away. "It's dirty."

"Nothing about you is dirty," Kakashi said. As a matter of fact, the boy tasted wonderful. Kakashi sucked and licked at the edge of the hole for awhile, taking the opportunity to really savor the young boy. But soon enough he was pushing his tongue up that tight channel. He thrust his tongue in and out of it, listening to Sasuke's moans. The boy was shivering, now, so it couldn't be long. Sure enough, soon Kakashi felt Sasuke's ass clench around him, felt Sasuke's body thrust up a few times. He removed himself from that little hole, moving back to survey the damage.

Sasuke had come, alright, and the boy was staring down at the thin white strands of seed on his stomach in wonder. Kakashi wondered if that had been the first time Sasuke had ejaculated; perhaps all his masturbation sessions before this had only amounted to dry orgasms. Kakashi reached his finger out to scoop some seed onto his finger, and moved it to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke, predictably, turned his face away, but Kakashi caught it in his other hand and turned it back.

"It's good for you," Kakashi said, tracing Sasuke's lips with the gooey stuff, "it's full of protein."

Sasuke opened his mouth, hesitant, but wide enough that Kakashi could force his finger in. He rubbed the cum over Sasuke's tongue, happy when Sasuke closed his lips and sucked his fingers clean.

"Does it taste good?" Kakashi asked.

After a moment Sasuke nodded, eyes staring away from Kakashi.

Kakashi used his fingers to feed Sasuke the rest of his own semen, pleased that the boy had a natural liking for it. Sasuke, he decided, was quite a find.

"Now," Kakashi said, "let's go over that test."


	6. A Different Type of Training

Itachi kicked the ball into the net, aiming for a place he knew the goalie couldn't reach. Sure enough, the ball went in, to the cheers of every one wearing a blue jersey that day. Itachi placed his hands on his knees, resting for just a moment before jogging back to the bench.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked, clipboard in hand. Kisame, who had been one of the players watching from the sidelines this time, handed Itachi a cup of water.

"What are you talking about, buchou?" another member of the club asked. "Itachi's as amazing as always."

Madara let it go, but he could tell something was different than normal. Maybe it was imperceptible to the others, but he noticed all those little times that Itachi hesitated for just a moment, or had to stop for a second for seemingly no reason at all. His reverie was broken by a sudden sound, and looked over to see Itachi had, inexplicably, dropped his cup on the ground. Kisame was staring at Itachi, smiling slightly, a hand in his pocket.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the couple. "Can you go back out?"

"Of course," Itachi said, but he took a deep breath before jogging out to the field.

"Red team," Madara called," switch with green."

Kisame and some others ran out as half the team ran back in. Kisame had, Madara noted, gotten even better than he was before. He would definitely put him in as a starter for the next game. . . he had a feeling that Madara and Itachi would work well together on the field. He watched the short practice game, eyes widening when Itachi almost missed a pass. What on earth? But then Itachi was jogging off the field, the other players glancing at him curiously.

"Game's not over, yet," Madara said.

"I've got to take a piss."

Madara raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. He watched Itachi leave, then looked over to see that Kisame had left the field as well.

"I'm going to see if he's okay," Kisame said, though the grin stretching over his lips belied any worry he should have been feeling.

Kisame ran after Itachi, eager to see what the older boy was up to. A small plastic cube jiggled in his pocket as he ran, and the reminder of it made him lick his lips as he smiled. When he got into the locker room he found Itachi there, a forearm braced against the wall while his other hand was busy somewhere down near his crotch. His shorts were already off, revealing a well-shaped ass, and his jock strap was pushed to the side as he jerked himself off.

"You lasted longer than I thought," Kisame said. He walked up behind Itachi. The white straps of Itachi's jock strap framed his pert butt, an in the middle of those straps was a small plastic nub. Kisame grabbed ahold of it and pulled it out, revealing a long, slim bullet-shaped device. It hummed and throbbed as he pulled it out, and he realized just how strong that "max" setting on the little remote in his pocket really was. The tip of the vibrator finally left Itachi's ass, and with it dripped out a small torrent of liquid. The lube they had used before, no doubt.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Kisame asked, pulling down his shorts in the front. He pulled his own cock out of his jock strap and shorts, and positioned the tip of it at Itachi's hole.

"Of course not," Itachi replied. "Now hurry up."

Itachi braced himself against the wall as Kisame pushed inward. It always felt so good, being so full. Itachi felt lucky that he could have Kisame's cock inside of him anytime he wanted. Kisame's hands wrapped around his waist, so hard there was sure to be bruises later, as he slid completely in.

"Make it quick," Itachi said, not wanting to miss too much practice. His hand reached back down to tug at himself again.

Kisame was, of course, always more than happy to go along with what Itachi wanted. He grabbed the smaller boy's waist and started thrusting in and out of the boy, his hips moving as quickly and as violently as they could. After awhile he was really slamming into Itachi, but from the noises the other boy was making he didn't seem to mind. Pretty soon he could feel Itachi convulse around him and throw his head back, and Kisame took that as permission to orgasm as well. He thrust all the way into Itachi as he came, spilling his seed as deeply in Itachi as he could.

They stayed locked together as they calmed down, breathing eventually evening out. Kisame pulled himself out of Itachi's ass, looking down to see just a thin trickle of semen and lube run out of Itachi's ass and down his inner thigh.

"That was great," Kisame said. "We should do it in the club room more often."

Itachi was already busy cleaning himself off. While he had enjoyed the sex, this business of skipping practice was leaving him a little more put out than he expected to be. "I'll think about it."

Kisame smiled, picking up the vibrator and throwing it in his pocket with the remote. Maybe they'd try that particular toy out again some other time.


	7. Experimenting With a Friend

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in, making his way to Itachi's room. This was the perfect opportunity; Itachi and his dad were at work, and his mom was visiting their aunt for the next few days. He'd go in, find what he was looking for, and then go off to Naruto's place, which is where he was supposed to be right now anyway.

His last conversation with Kakashi repeated itself in his mind. Kakashi had asked if he had ever done anything like this with his friends. . . at which point Sasuke had to admit that, yes, sometimes he and Naruto would touch each other. But, really, touching each other was pretty much the same thing as touching themselves, but it felt so much better. And it wasn't as though they had ever tried to lick each other down there. Sasuke blushed at the memory. Then Kakashi had asked him whether anyone had ever played with his butt, and Sasuke had exclaimed in the negative. Kakashi had laughed and sent him home, but. . .

What on earth could he do with his butt? The question mystified Sasuke, who was sure that a person's butt was not for playing with. So he came to the decision that he would sneak into Itachi's room and find the porno magazines that Itachi had to be hiding. Because all teenage boys had porn, right? Then he'd be able to figure out why Kakashi had asked him that.

He opened the door to Itachi's room, finding it as neat as usual. It really wasn't fair; Itachi's room was double the size of Sasuke's, and it even had its own bathroom. With that thought Sasuke started his search, first heading over to the dresser. He had searched half the room and was looking under the mattress when he heard someone in the hallway. He froze, cursing himself for not paying attention or hearing the front door open.

"No one's at home." It was Itachi's voice. "My parents are away, and Sasuke's at a friend's house."

Panicking, Sasuke ran to Itachi's closet. He hid himself in it and closed the door, although he could still see through a vertical sliver right in front of him.

"It's kind of nice to be able to do it in one of our houses, for once," Kisame replied. "Maybe I should ask if I can move to the dorms or get an apartment or something."

"Well. . . it's fun to have to think creatively, as well."

Sasuke watched as the two of them came into view. Kisame laid down on the bed as Itachi walked into the attached bathroom, a bag in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as Kisame unzipped his pants as though it was the most natural thing to do. He pulled out his cock, stroking it in lazy movements as he waited for his boyfriend. Sasuke would have been grossed out if he wasn't so shocked. . . he had never seen one that big before.

Before long Itachi walked back into view, and Sasuke was in for another surprise. His older brother was in a girl's school uniform. With his hair down, Itachi could almost pass, as long as you didn't look at him too closely. The short pleated skirt revealed legs that were slimmer than your average girl's, while the baggy short-sleeved shirt almost hid the fact that his chest was completely flat.

"How do I look?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"Kind of weird," Kisame admitted. "Turn around."

Itachi did so, flipping his skirt over his ass as he bent over. Sasuke blushed at the sight of his brother bent over like that, especially considering the fact that he had a perfect view of Itachi's cheeks and hole from his position in the closet.

"Oh, yeah," Kisame said, "now that's hot. Come here."

Kisame sunk down more on the bed and Itachi climbed on top of him, legs coming to straddle his hips. Itachi's hands came to rest naturally on Kisame's large cock, before they started to move up and down the shaft.

"One good thing about the skirt," Kisame said, his breath hitching just a little bit, "easy access."

Sasuke watched as Kisame's large hands came around to the back of Itachi's skirt, disappearing underneath it. Itachi leaned forward, and that movement coupled with Kisame's hand motions lifted the skirt up again. Sasuke could see one of Kisame's hands knead and pull one of Itachi's ass cheeks, while the other hand. . . Sasuke gulped. Kisame's finger, which seemed to be slippery with something, was moving in and out of Itachi's asshole. It was then that Sasuke noted a bottle of something on the nightstand, though he wasn't sure what it was.

Instead, he cringed at the finger moving inside his brother. That had to hurt, right? But his brother didn't look like he was in pain. If anything, he looked. . . like it felt good? It was hard to tell with Itachi. Eventually Kisame pulled his finger out of Itachi, and Itachi's hole slowly closed in its absence. Sasuke could barely see the very top of Itachi's penis; apparently, it was hard, and had lifted the front of the short skirt up.

"Put it in and ride me," Kisame said, his hands coming to rest on Itachi's waist. Sasuke watched as Itachi moved forward a little. One of Itachi's hands grabbed the base of Kisame's cock while the other balanced itself on Kisame's side. Slowly, Itachi lowered himself onto the thick cock. Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth, amazed to see Kisame's cock disappear, centimeter by centimeter up his brother's ass. Pretty soon Itachi was completely skewered on that huge thing. He didn't stay there for long, though. Instead, he started to move himself up and down that cock, his hands on Kisame's stomach as leverage.

After awhile Kisame helped, too, thrusting his hips up to meet Itachi's downward movements and using his hands to help move Itachi up and down. Sasuke looked at his brother's face, took in how his head seemed to be thrown back in pleasure while his moist lips were parted just so. Whatever they were doing, it obviously felt good for both of them.

Sasuke shifted, surprised to notice that he was getting hard. There was a tent in his shorts, and he quickly undid them, pulling his penis out so that he could touch himself. He pulled on it in clumsy movements as he watched, until he felt himself shudder and convulse, spilling onto his hand.

Kisame and Itachi seemed like they were almost done as well. Kisame had flipped Itachi over so that his back, his legs on either side of Kisame and partly up in the air. Kisame's pants were pulled down just enough for Sasuke to see his ass, and he watched as it repeatedly slammed into his brother. There was actually something really sexy about Kisame's butt as its muscles clenched with every thrust. Something primal and violent that Sasuke couldn't get a grip on. He watched as Kisame went all out fucking his brother, until Kisame grunted his orgasm and slowed down.

Kisame all but fell onto Itachi, and Sasuke wondered if Itachi had orgasmed as well. They laid there for awhile, whispering to each other. It took at least ten minutes before they decided to get up, and Sasuke waited while they cleaned up. Finally they left, front door slamming, and Sasuke was able to leave the closet.

He quickly left, on his way to Naruto's while he thought about the scene. Was that what Kakashi had been talking about? Did Kakashi want to do that with him? Sasuke blushed furiously. Even though he had seen it, he couldn't believe something like a man's penis could fit inside of him. Shit. He was getting hard again. He tried to think of other things as he knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto swung it open with a scowl. "Where have you been, teme? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke made his way into the apartment, noting that Naruto had seemed to forgiven him easily enough. The other boy made his way to the television, pulling out whatever new game he had bought for them to play. Naruto lived with his grandfather, and it seemed as though the old man was at work as usual.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke didn't join him in front of the television right away. "What's up with you? Still fixated on the Kisame situation?"

". . . Not exactly."

"So what is it?"

For an extremely long time, Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto turned back towards the television, figuring if Sasuke didn't want to play he'd play one player. Then, after three rounds in a fighting game. . .

"Can you keep a secret?"

Naruto looked back up as Sasuke finally spoke. "You know I can."

Sasuke still seemed to hesitate, and Naruto wondered if he should even bother with this.

"You know how we fool around sometimes?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

". . . when we help each other out?" Emphasis on the help.

Naruto blushed a little at the question, a clear indication that he knew exactly what Sasuke was referring. "You want to do it again? I think Jiraiya might have a new porn magazine hidden in his closet."

"Hear me out first," Sasuke said. "That time when I went to ask Kakashi-sensei about my grade, well. . . hesuckedonmypenis."

The last part of the sentence came out in a frantic whisper, but Naruto seemed to understand. The boy's eyes widened at the revelation, though he didn't seem capable of saying anything in response.

"And then. . . and then, he said something about playing with my butt. And I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I saw Kisame and Niisan doing it. And Kisame had his penis up Niisan's butt."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke's face was a furious red, and he was sure that his was too. He gulped, feeling a familiar tension in his crotch. "Did it fit?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, well, it seemed like they used something slippery to make it go in. Oh, and also. . . it looked like it felt really good."

"You don't say. . ."

The two boys stared at each other in silence. Naruto's mouth felt dry, and he rubbed at his crotch without even being aware of it. He was going to suggest looking for that new magazine when Sasuke spoke up again.

"Do you. . . want to try it?"

"Yeah," Naruto asked, without so much as a pause to think it over. But once he had agreed, he was at a loss. "How?"

"Mmm. . . first, I think, we need something slippery."

The boys made a quick search of Naruto's apartment. Luckily, Jiraiya being a somewhat perverted old man, they found a few bottles of slippery ointment in his nightstand drawer. Grabbing one with the letters "KY" emblazoned on the front, they made their way to Naruto's room and closed the door. Pretty soon they had their clothes off and were laying next to each other. Naruto followed Sasuke's lead as they both squirted jelly onto their fingers, but then they just laid there, looking at each other.

Sasuke reached over, trying to get at Naruto's ass, but he quickly realized that they wouldn't both be able to reach each other from this position. So he soon maneuvered them so that Naruto was laying on the floor and he was on all fours on top of him, in a way that they both had a good view of each other's asses.

"Okay," Sasuke said, his heart beating furiously. "Are you ready?"

"Umm. . . yeah."

Sasuke cringed as a wet finger pressed against his ass hole. He ignored it for now, moving his finger to Naruto's ass in return. Maybe it was because he was too hesitant, but even with the slippery goop he had a hard time getting his finger in. But then he felt Naruto's finger inside his ass. He gasped and leaned forward, the shock of it pushing his own finger into Naruto's ass.

"Hey," Naruto said, "how does this feel for you?"

"Weird," Sasuke admitted. He kind of felt like he needed to poop. "Let's try to move them in and out."

The boys did so, moving their fingers in and out of one another.

"It still feels weird," Sasuke said, " but - oh!"

Naruto froze as Sasuke's hips bucked forward. "What. . . what happened?"

"Nothing, just keep doing that."

Naruto didn't get it but he figured he'd just listen to Sasuke on the matter. Sasuke's penis was bobbing up and down in front of his face, which gave him an idea.

"Hey, Sasuke. Didn't you say that Kakashi-sensei sucked on your penis?"

The boys paused for just one second. Then, without another word, both boys took each other in their mouths. Naruto thought it felt incredible, having Sasuke's mouth all around him, and wished they had discovered this before. They sucked and fucked each other for awhile, but really it wasn't that long before they came, Sasuke first and Naruto following soon after.

Afterward they disentangled themselves, and laid on the floor of Naruto's room as their breathing calmed down.

"That was actually really good, teme," Naruto said.

"No shit, dobe," Sasuke agreed.


	8. Improper Use of Vegetables

Deidara looked through the window into the courtyard. He was looking that way because it was the path Sasori always took to get to art club. Sasori, his crush ever since he had entered this high school one and a half years ago. Deidara watched as Sasori was stopped by some blushing schoolgirl. She could hardly lift her head to look at him, and Deidara knew instantly what it was. A confession.

Of course Sasori was popular. He was handsome, got good grades, and was rich. Somehow, the fact that he always looked like he couldn't care less about anything also helped with his allure. To the girls he was a mysterious loner, just waiting to open his heart up to the right woman. Deidara scoffed at the idea. Those girls were idiots.

True to form, Sasori turned the girl down, in that mechanical way he always did. Like it was just another detail in his daily routine. Deidara smiled at that, but then Sasori was looking up into the room, and Deidara ducked down and away from the window.

Jesus, now he felt like a stalker or something. He walked towards an easel, where he had a large sketchbook open and some charcoals laid out in front of it. After several minutes Sasori entered the room, giving him only a cursory glance before going to set up his own space.

"None of the other members are here yet?"

Deidara shook his head no. There were only two other members, and they weren't going to be able to make it today. Sasori came up behind Deidara, and Deidara held his breath in the sudden body heat.

"Nudes," Sasori stated, ever succinct.

"Sensei suggested it," Deidara said. "They were drawing nudes in a class at the local college, and she asked the professor to let me sit in. I'm done with the figures, but I wanted to polish them before I showed her."

Sasori nodded and left, leaving the air around him feeling cold and empty. Deidara watched as Sasori took a sit and took out some acrylics. Sasori was a sculptor at heart, but like them all he enjoyed other mediums.

"Did you manage to make the Rodin exhibit this summer?" Deidara asked, assuming that Sasori would have had an interest in it. Sasori nodded, and their conversation turned to the French sculptor. Sasori generally wasn't too talkative, but when it came to art, he was always willing to have an intellectual conversation.

The hour of art club passed much too quickly. Deidara's heart beat wildly as he cleaned up. He was going to confess. He had decided on it, before this semester had even started. Even if Sasori rejected him, at the very least he could move on from this one-sided crush. He looked up, nervous, only to freeze as he realized Sasori was watching him. What's more, Sasori hadn't cleaned up yet.

"Can I paint you?"

The low, deliberate words sent a shiver down Deidara's spine.

"I'd like to do some nudes as well."

Deidara's breath caught it his throat. Most of the school was empty, and there wasn't anyone who would come looking for them at this point in the day. Deidara managed to mumble an assent, his voice cracking as he did so.

There was a couch at the side of the room, and Sasori moved it to the front of the room. He went to close and lock the door, the click of it loud and final in Deidara's ears. His hands shook as he tried to unbutton his shirt. Sasori must have noticed, because he came up to help, his fingers replacing Deidara's.

Deidara felt all of a sudden hot as Sasori pulled the shirt off his shoulders. His fingers lingers on Deidara's skin, seemingly taking their time in the task. Soon those fingers were unfastening Deidara's belt, and Deidara realized that he had an erection. Well, he thought, that was one way to confess. He stood still as Sasori pulled down his zipper. Sasori must have noticed, must have, but he wasn't saying anything about it. In no time at all Deidara was completely nude, his erection tall and proud in the cold air. Sasori ghosted his fingers down its length, causing Deidara to jump a little.

"Is this," Sasori asked, "because of me?"

His eyes were burning into Deidara's.

"Sempai. . . I like you. I've always liked you."

Sasori was silent for so long Deidara wasn't sure if he was going to say anything at all. But then hands were tangling themselves in his hair, and his lips were being pulled into a searing kiss. Deidara was dumbfounded. He heard the elastic band holding his hair together snap and felt his long hair flowing down around his face and neck. And then Sasori was pulling away, just staring at him again.

"Can you lay down on the couch?"

Deidara nodded, in a stupor. He moved to the couch and reclined upon it, contemplating that kiss and its meaning as he did so. That. . . that was certainly not Sasori's normal reaction when being confessed to.

In the next half hour Deidara's erection didn't go down at all. If anything, it was growing more and more uncomfortable. But then Sasori moved, coming to sit on the couch near his legs.

"I'm finished," Sasori said, and without so much as a preamble his fingers ghosted up Deidara's thigh. Deidara moaned at the contact, hot fingers in the air-conditioned room, and instinctually spread his legs out wider. Sasori's hands came to rest on his inner thighs, spreading them apart just a little bit more, then massaging up and down their lengths.

Deidara moaned and thrust his hips upwards. He wanted those hands somewhere else. Sasori took the hint and wrapped long fingers around the base of Sasori's cock. Hot and tight. He formed a vice grip around the shaft before moving his hand up and down along it. Deidara moaned even louder, in utter disbelief that his Sasori-sempai was currently jerking him off.

"Sempai," Deidara panted, "inside me. . ."

He looped one leg around over the back of the couch, confused when he sensed a hesitation in Sasori's movements. But then Sasori sucked a finger into his mouth, getting it wet before pushing it against Deidara's entrance.

Deidara's eyes screwed shut as he threw his head back. He had never had anything inside of him except for his own fingers, and it felt so amazing to have someone else fingering him. Especially someone he had liked for so long. He was vaguely aware of how loud he was being, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Having Sasori's hands on his cock and inside his hole felt too amazing.

"Sempei," Deidara said, his voice frantic and cracking, "please fuck me. I need something bigger than just your finger."

Another strange pause, nearly imperceptible. There was a bowl of fruit and vegetables on the desk that someone had been using for still lives, and Deidara was somewhat confused to see Sasori reaching for it. The older boy pulled out what looked like a very slim zucchini. Before Deidara could say anything, said zucchini was shoved up his hole.

Deidara moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure as his entrance was breached. His back arched backwards and his legs flopped in the air for a second at the intrusion. Sasori was fucking him with a zucchini. Deidara couldn't be more confused, but it still felt good. It felt amazing, having something bigger than his fingers up there. He was practically screaming in pleasure now, his hips moving upwards to meet every thrust.

Sasori bent down, his mouth closing around Deidara's erection, and that's when Deidara lost it. He thrust his cock as deep into Sasori's mouth as he could as he came, vision blurring as he had the best orgasm of his short life so far. When it was done he flopped down on the couch, spent. The zucchini was still half in his hole, and Sasori was wiping his mouth like he was at a fine dining establishment.

"What," Deidara started, but quickly realized that he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Sasori replied. He might have looked vaguely embarrassed. "The truth is, I'm impotent. Ever since an accident when I was young, I haven't been able to obtain an erection."

Silence stretched between them as Deidara let himself absorb that one. Before he said anything Sasori was standing back up.

"I understand if you don't want to go out with me."

At those words Deidara sat up, grabbing Sasori's arm and pulling him back onto the couch. "Wait! Wait. . . I don't mind."

He buried his nose in the nape of Sasori's neck, breathing in some expensive cologne. He had liked the other boy all this time, after all. This was something they could work around.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked. He looked down as Deidara looked up at him. "Just so you know, I've liked you for a long time as well. I'm sorry I've never said anything."

Deidara smiled, before pulling his new boyfriend down for a kiss.


	9. Train Molester

Itachi squeezed himself into the crowded train, feeling somewhat self-conscious. He couldn't believe he was doing this. . . except that he could. He had done stranger things, after all, than wearing a schoolgirl's uniform out in public. Plus, he kind of liked the freedom that the skirt gave him. It was airy and cool, unlike the stuffy constriction of pants and shorts.

Itachi's hair was down, and some light lip gloss graced his lips. Just to make himself that much more convincing, even though he still didn't think he could pass if someone looked closely. He supposed it didn't matter. He was just on his way to Kisame's house, after all.

All of a sudden Itachi was aware that someone was pressed up very closely against his back. It's true that the train was crowded, but the way they were positioned was a little suspicious. Itachi tried to move, but there wasn't really any space for it. If anything, the attempt only forced him further back into the stranger.

Itachi froze, feeling something long and hard press against his back. Before he could say anything a hand moved under the front of his skirt, large fingers meeting his cock. Why. . . why on earth hadn't he worn underwear? At any rate, the fact that he was a boy didn't phase the man molesting him, and soon the hand was wrapping around his cock and stroking it. Itachi looked around, but no one seemed to notice. He didn't really want to draw attention to it either. . . it was maybe best to let the man do what he wanted and hope he finished soon. Besides, it was starting to feel good.

Itachi bit his lip to keep from making any noises. He had an erection now, and was sure that it was poking out of his skirt for anyone to see, if only they looked down. The man was grinding against his back, hard cock pressing against him, as hot breath blew out against his left ear. This was bad. . . not able to help himself, Itachi leaned back against the man, thrusting his ass into the strangers erection.

A chuckle sounded against Itachi's ear, and then a whisper.

"Little slut," came the voice, and Itachi hoped that no one had heard that. Instead of dignifying the comment with a response, Itachi moved his hips back and forth in small movements, trying to get friction in the stranger's palm. He wondered what the man looked like. If he was tall or short, handsome or ugly, old or young. The fact that he didn't know turned him on a little bit, and he closed his eyes as the grip around him got harsher and tighter.

Itachi's head fell back onto the man's chest, and his eyes closed. They quickly snapped back open again, however, when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being opened behind him. He thought all train molesters did was touch you? This guy wasn't planning on fucking him in a crowded train, was he? He could feel it then, a bare, hard cock brushing against his thigh. He felt the tip of it moving, until it came to rest right outside of Itachi's entrance. Itachi held his breath, wondering if this man was going to use his hole.

But then the cock was moving down, in between Itachi's thighs. Itachi let out a breath and squeezed his legs together, content to let the man fuck his thighs like this. The man thrust in and out in short movements, movements that weren't likely to call attention to him, all the while pulling on Itachi's still hard cock.

Itachi closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the fact that he had some guy's cock between his legs in a crowded train car. Despite the situation, or maybe because of it, he came, semen shooting out onto the back of his skirt. The stranger came a few minutes later, squirting sticky stuff between Itachi's thighs.

As soon as the train stopped, Itachi ran out the door and into the street, ignoring the mess running down his legs. He'd have to find a bathroom as soon as possible to clean it off. But then a hand wrapped itself around his arm, and he realized the stranger had followed him. He was turned around, and his mouth claimed in a kiss.

"How was that for role-playing?" Kisame asked, grinning down at him.

Itachi shrugged. "It was decent. But you should have just fucked me."

Kisame frowned. "Does that mean we can't do this again?"

Itachi decided to ignore the question for now. "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Kisame had the goofiest smile on his face, and Itachi couldn't decide if it was cute or not. "Hey, Itachi-sempai, what would you do if a stranger tried to molest you for real?"

"I'd beat him to a pulp," Itachi replied, completely deadpan as usual. "I've never told you this, but I'm a black belt in several different types of martial arts."

As Itachi started walking again, no doubt to find a bathroom, Kisame made a mental note: never get on Itachi's bad side.


End file.
